


A debt paid is really an excuse

by andybean92



Series: An exploration of Type's mind [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: A take on their first time, His explanation for wanting sex was the funniest thing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Some Swearing, Tharn just wants this to go well, type is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybean92/pseuds/andybean92
Summary: A little look into Tharn and Type's first time and what on earth was going on in Type's mind when he suggested sex in lieu of paying Tharn back?!?!
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Series: An exploration of Type's mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753843
Comments: 7
Kudos: 178





	A debt paid is really an excuse

Type huffed in frustration pulling on his flaccid dick, the water in the shower steadily growing colder. This was the third time in two days he had attempted to jerk off, trying to get rid of the growing pit in his stomach which flared every time Tharn, that bastard, came near him. It was his stupid roommate's fault he was like this. Ever since Type had gotten sick, body reacting against the memories of his assault and Tharn had taken care of him, caring for him in the gentle way a lover would. The huffy soccer player hadn’t asked to be taken care of thank you very much but Tharn had done it anyway and now Type owed him. He owed him for a lot, sure Type had bought him food for payment for eating the other's snack. His sex-hungry mind provided him with the memory of watching Tharn drink the water, Adam's apple bobbing up and down leaving Type breathing hard.

In his hand, his cock twitched at the memory and he couldn’t help but glare at the offending appendage. Sighing his eyes slipped shut trying to think of a beautiful girl, her body pressed against his as she moaned begging to be fucked. Her hands running down his body sensually as he finally started to get into it. But it wasn't long before the small arms morphed into thick, veiny ones coming to wrap around his waist as the imaginary girl’s soft kisses turned harder, stubble scratching down his neck. A moan left his throat as his own hand morphed into Tharn’s. His imagination took him back to the day Tharn had pressed up against the shower wall, body so solid against Type’s that it was almost unbearable. Type’s head fell back against the tiles as his very hard member twitched at the memory.

He recalled the way Tharn had laid blistering hot kisses as he travelled down his chest tongue licking at the bud’s of Type’s nipples sending a ripple of pleasure that had shot up his spine. Unconsciously, his own fingers went to his nipple and began to squeeze it. It wasn't as good as when Tharn had done it but it helped to further the fantasy. By now he could feel the need to cum pooling in the pit of his stomach but he stopped himself excited for what he knew was about to come, the memory of Tharn’s mouth around him so completely intoxicating that the man’s name slipped past his lips as he gripped himself harder. Remembering the way Tharn had taken him so deeply into his mouth, the way girls did it in the pornos he watched. That talented tongue had been Type’s undoing, both then and now and with a cry, he came hard and fast. As the high left his body his eyes widened with the realization of what just happened. He had just cum fantasizing about his gay, male roommate. Panic fluttered in his chest as he shamefully washed himself off and ran out of the shower. Thankfully Tharn wasn’t home, having given the explanation that he would be playing for his senior’s band that night. Which was perfectly fine with Type because he in a state as he paced back and forth across the small dorm room. Something was wrong there was no way, no way at all he would ever fantasize about a goddam MAN. No Tharn had to have done something to him. Throwing on some clothes he reached for his laptop and tried to search for an answer.

_Fantasying about male roommate what is wrong with me?_

He typed into the search bar and clicked on the first legit-looking source.

_“Fantasying about someone is a way to escape from reality and often sexual fantasizing can be a way of feeling in sexual control. The object of your fantasy can often be someone you are attracted to or someone who you crave sex with.”_

“Nope.” He yelled slamming the laptop shut. He was definitely not attracted to Tharn thank you very much but he couldn’t help the way his eyes travelled over to his roommate's side of the room. The band posters and music sheets were all neatly put in place and Type subconsciously wandered over to that side of the room, his thoughts filled with the way Tharn moved around his space. While he was shorter than Type the man took up so much space, muscular body the centre of attention in any room. This side of the room had a slightly musky smell that was Tharn. Type had smelled it up close and personal whenever the man had come close and he hated to admit he actually liked the smell wondering if it were natural or some cologne. Fingers bounced across Tharn’s things, mostly homework or confusing looking musical sheets. He wasn’t really sure what he was looking for but he was sure Tharn had caused this madness in his head and maybe he could figure out what it was.

His fingers brushed over one of Tharn’s shirts and Type’s heart did a flip. It was the loose tank top the boy used whenever he headed to the gym, the one that left nothing to the imagination as the gaping holes on the side showed Tharn’s perfectly sculpted body in all its glory. Grasping the shirt in his hand he bit his lip thinking about the sight he had seen earlier that morning when he had come home earlier to find Tharn doing push-ups on the floor, grunting with the exertion. In his shorts Type's dick twitched just as it had done earlier at the look of focus on his roommates face, sweat glistening in the way only Tharn could make look sexy. Shaking his head Type throw the shirt on the floor reprimanding himself for thinking his roommate was sexy. This was stupid, he wasn't gay. He hated gays!

A thought crossed his mind. He knew Tharn wanted him, he wasn’t blind. The flirting and sexual innuendos were obvious enough and he had seen Tharn’s eye roam across his body, biding his time. Things had only ramped up in the past few days since Type had been sick and since in a moment of weakness, he had told Tharn about his past. He hated to admit it then and he refused to acknowledge it now but the way Tharn’s arms had wrapped around him in the most protective way had made Type feel safe for the first time in forever.

Grabbing his phone he called Techno knowing his talkative friend would distract him. Sending him a quick text he practically ordered the other boy over. It wasn’t long before he got a call in return.

“Hey bro, listen I would love to come hang but my mom grounded me. I may or may not have thrown a full bowl of hot soup at Technic. But it was his fault for selling my underwear to some person in his class.”

Type rolled his eyes and flopped onto his bed, back to Tharn’s side of the room.

“What’s wrong?” Techno asked instinctively knowing something was wrong. “Is it to do with Tharn?"

Type’s eyes widened, was he really that obvious? Rolling his eyes he snapped back that it wasn’t.

The hum of disbelief of the other side made him sit up biting his lip with frustration and nervousness.

“Listen I think…mmm so let's say in theory if you were having…sexual fantasizes about a person you hate…what do you think that means?”

He could feel Techno’s laugh through the phone causing his hand to grip the poor piece of technology tighter.

“Well, it would mean you want to have sex with them.”

“No!” Type answered back.

Techno sighed like he was talking to a child, “Are you having fantasies about Tharn…”

“Do you want to die?” He yelled into the phone causing Techno to immediately back peddle.

“Speaking of Tharn did you ever thank him for helping you when you were sick?”

Type jolted up brain working on overdrive. Of course! He was fantasizing about Tharn because he owed the other man and Tharn’s advances were because he wanted a thank you. Without a second thought, he put the phone down on Techno and began pacing.

How would he thank Tharn and get the man off his back? Maybe if he let Tharn get his attraction to Type out of his system by fucking him then Tharn would realize how much it sucked and he would finally leave Type alone. He steadily ignored the hollow feeling at the idea of Tharn leaving him alone but his mind was already coming up with a plan. He would let Tharn sleep with him and Type would no longer owe him.

Mind made up he hurried to his desk and opened his laptop back up and opened his usual porn site. With a deep breath, he clicked on the gay category. If he was going to do this then he wasn’t going in blind. He scrolled through some of the videos, nose turned up at the sight of them and he was slowly beginning to question his sanity. He stilled, eyes landing on one. The one guy looked like an older tattoed version of Tharn and he couldn’t help the flip his stomach did at the sight.

“This is only for research,” he reminded himself as he clicked on it. Crossing his arms he sat back trying not to watch the way the Tharn look-a-like grabbed his partner’s chin and hungry kissed him. Nor the way he wondered if Tharn would do that to him.

Before long he was almost nose deep in the video eyes wide with attention as the man rocked into his partner. He swallowed audibly as the man gripped the other man’s wrist restraining him as he fucked him harder. A stray thought wondered if Tharn would do that to him and he couldn’t help but bite the inside of his cheek at the thrill of the idea.

The door opened and he slammed the laptop shut, pillow over his crotch to hide the raging hard on he was sporting. Tharn stumbled into the room and Type couldn’t help but stare. Tharn was clearly drunk, his soppy smile wider than usual as his hair, damp from playing on stage hung in front of his sparkling eyes. His shirt was open showing off to much of his chest. He leaned seductively against the wall and stared hungrily at Type who swallowed at the look, hating the way it made him feel. If anyone else looked at him that way he would feel uncomfortable but with Tharn, it was like the man was worshipping him from afar.

“You’re still up?” Tharn drawled voice deeper and hoarser from overuse and it was unfair how steady it was considering his intoxication and how despite been sober Type’s own voice came out as a squeak.

“Of course I am up. I didn’t want your noisy ass waking me up.”

Tharn smirked and began to move towards Type in an almost predatory one and Type couldn’t help but swallow. Tharn bent into his space reeking of sweat, booze and Tharn, and it was utterly intoxicating. He reached out resting his hand on Type’s chin, callous thumb running across Type’s mouth causing the sober man to do nothing but stare, breathing heavily at the action. Tharn’s smirk only grew.

“Goodnight Type.”

Coming to his senses he pushed Tharn away with a growl but the other just giggled and stumbled over to his bed. Pulling off his pants he fell backwards onto the bed and Type couldn’t help the way his eyes were drawn to the outline of Tharn’s rather large dick. He swallowed wondering what it would feel like with that in him. Shaking his head he hurried over to Tharn and kicked his thigh.

“Get into bed properly you drunk asshole.”

Tharn snorted but thankfully rolled over and under his blankets.

The next morning Type woke early his mind prepared on his task. Today he would sleep with Tharn and settle his debt. The excitement he felt was to have the debt settled _not_ because he had dreamed about Tharn pushing him into the mattress and fucking him like the men in the video the night before.

Checking that his roommate was still throughly passed out, Type got dressed and hurried out the room. First, he needed to get supplies. He did not Tharn had everything they would need but Type felt better knowing the stuff was his own. He had made a list and hurried to the drug store for the goods. From his research he knew needed supplies to clean himself. He wasn’t going to lie the details of preparing himself had almost turned him completely off his plan but he stubbornly refused. So grabbing the supplies he hurried over to the lube and condom aisle. Thankfully he had researched the best kind of lube and after looking up and down finally found the one he needed. But as he got to the condoms he froze eyes racking over the options and sizes ranging from XS to XXL. He remembered how big Tharn had looked through his boxers and it was clear the other was gifted in that department. With a sigh, he grabbed one of each size and headed towards the counter until he froze eyes going to the good in his cart. Cursing he turned and hurried down each aisle grabbing random items. Some razors, a bar of soap and some multivitamins, regardless he refused to make eye contact with the kind woman behind the counter only handing the money over in exchange for his bag.

Embarrassing moment out the way he had one more stop- breakfast. Grabbing a few different meals he bounced up and down on his heels hoping Tharn hadn’t woken yet. He couldn’t have the other man disappearing off for the day and ruining Type’s plan. He all but ran back to the apartment and sighed in relief when he noticed Tharn was still wrapped in his duvet, snoring softly. It was odd to see him still asleep so late but Type wasn’t going to argue. He set the food on their table and grabbed the bag of goodies ready to prepare himself for what was to come. After a shower and a little bit of disgust in his own body he finally sat down, shuffling nervously as his eyes darted back to Tharn. With a soft sigh, he got up and walked over to his roommates and gave him a kick trying not to find the little noise the other made cute. He kicked him again.

“Tharn, get up and come get breakfast.”

Tharn’s voice was thick was sleep as he asked what time it was and Type answered with his usual frustrated bite before hurrying back to the table to watch his hungover roommate slowly get up. Type smirked as Tharn held his head clearly fighting off what had to be a massive headache. Finally, after what felt like forever he walked to the table face set impassively as he opened his breakfast box not noticing the small smile on Type’s face.

“This is the first time I have seen you drunk.”

Without his usual fire, Tharn explained his drunkness and Type wasn’t really listening as he rehearsed his lines. He had it planned out, first he would feed Tharn, getting him full and relaxed, before he explained that he hated owing anyone anything and proposing they have sex once to pay the other back for his care. But already he could feel his nerves tingling and he registered that Tharn had asked a question but he took a few deep breaths to steel himself.

“Have sex with me.”

Tharn dropped his spoon blinking owlishly which would’ve been comically if Type didn’t feel like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. Tharn continued to stare at him like he had last his mind and it only forced Type to ask again more forcefully and defiant. Tharn was clearly thrown by the strange turn in their relationship and probably still wondering if he was drunk.

“What did you say?”

That was not the reaction he had been expecting. He had expected Tharn to smirk and throw him over his shoulder like the caveman he was. Not to look away as he questioned Type’s sanity. So with a little anger in his voice, Type quickly explained that he didn’t want to owe Tharn anything any longer. The bastard continued to eat looking slightly bored with the whole thing which again was not what Type had expected, His tone became even more snippy than usual. Tharn nodded still looking bored by the whole thing.

“So what you are saying is you want to sleep with me so you don’t owe me, right?”

Type nodded and finally, the telltale smirk slipped onto Tharn’s face as he scooped another piece of rice.

“I thought I heard you say that you will never sleep with me.”

Right, that had been a thing but shouldn’t Tharn be over the moon that he was getting what he wanted. Type felt the need to justify his thoughts as he reestablished that this would only happen once. He didn’t like the face Tharn pulled at that, did he seriously think himself so sexy that Type would be back begging for more. Well, he was barking up the wrong tree. Type was very much straight and wasn’t doing this for pleasure. This was a debt payment and nothing more.

Then Tharn asked who would be on top still acting non-plussed by the situation but Type knew without a doubt that the man was celebrating thinking he had gotten what he wanted. Without hesitation, Type responded. Tharn would be on top, after all, he was the one that wanted sex and in the back of his mind he couldn't imagine wanting it any other way. He wanted to feel the way the bottom in the porn had been feeling. He kind of wanted Tharn’s weight on top of him controlling the situation as he had in the shower. Tharn clearly liked the answer finally smiling as he shoved another spoon into his mouth staring at Type who was trying his best to look anywhere but his roommate and those goddamn arms. Arms that would soon be gripping his hips while… he shook his head. Now was not the time he was negotiating dammit.

“Good. ‘Cause I’m gonna tell you this. I’m always the top!”

Type would for the rest of his life deny the thrill of excitement at that comment.

Tharn had gone to take a shower and Type couldn’t help but pace back and forth. He had already rearranged the lube and condoms three times and had cleaned the dorm. He closed the blinds and paced some more. The gravity of the situation settling on him when the shower door opened and Tharn emerged dressed back in his sleep clothes.

“Well, you ready.” He threatened as Tharn walked past towelling his hair. The dick has the nerve to smirk.

“Patience. I need to get some things first.”

Type watched as Tharn moved around the room eyes catching sight of the condoms and lube. He laughed softly.

“Well someone is looking forward to this.”

Type glared at him but Tharn shook his head and with his thighs pushed the beds together in one quick movement. Type’s eyes widened slightly at the power and finally, his eyes met Tharn’s, smirk still in place as he moved back to the condom packets. Without looking he grabbed the XS and threw it in the bin. He grabbed the small and tossed that away too. Type rolled his eyes turning away when he heard another box hit the bin. Okay so not medium Type could still handle that and then Tharn picked up the large and raised an eyebrow before he tossed that too into the trash. Type’s eyes went wide

“Oh please your dick is not that big.” But he couldn’t help the way his voice faulted. Tharn reached into his own side draw and dug around until he pulled out an open box and tossed it at Type who caught it clumsily. He gulped at the big XL sign on the box.

Type sat heavily on the bed hands nervously in his lap as Tharn grabbed a glass of ice and came to sit beside him. His roomate's smirk was gone now as he looked softly at Type asking if he was ready which only made him more frustrated hating how Tharn could so easily read him, could see how nervous he was but he wanted this… no, he needed to do this. He needed it to be over and done with so he could get back to his life without thinking of Tharn and his stupidly, handsome face.

Tharn leaned closer explaining how this had to be done right and Type hated the fact he had no idea what the other was talking about. He had only had sex twice before. The first time had been with his high school girlfriend. It had been an awkward fumble of limbs and he had cum after a few thrusts. The second had been with a girl just before he started university, he had been drunk and she had been nice and jerked him off until he had been ready and then the deed itself had been nice but nothing special. So if Tharn thought this would be different than he was crazy especially as he pushed Type back onto the bed climbing ever so gently on top of him eyes locked on Type’s lips. Type panicked, kissing meant things. Kissing was too intimate and sure he was about to have Tharn inside him but kissing made it real.

“No kissing!”

Tharn looked at him like he was a petulant child explaining he wasn't going to have sex with someone who wouldn’t kiss him. Maybe it was because Tharn was already on top of him but the thought of coming this far and not having sex made Type angry. Cursing he wrapped his hands around Tharn’s neck meeting him halfway in a tight lipped kiss. A thrill ran down his back and he wanted to deepen it but he needed to control this. This event was not for enjoyment, it was so Tharn could get off his back and stop chasing him. As if reading Type’s true feelings Tharn leaned in closer placing more of his body weight on Type. His roommate cupped the back of his head placing a sweet kiss to the grumpy man’s lips. Type told himself to stay still even as Tharn’s expert mouth worked against his making his heart flutter in his chest and slowly his eyes fell shut and began to kiss back in a way he hadn’t really kissed before. It felt weirdly perfect how their mouths slotted together and Type moved up to meet more of Tharn’s kisses until the man pulled away. Type watched Tharn’s movements, desire already fighting against the anxiety in his chest, as Tharn placed an ice chip in his mouth and leaned back into him. Type closed his eyes once more feeling Tharn’s lip press against his own once more before the icy coolness of the ice press against his lips and he opened up feeling that and Tharn’s warm tongue slide in, contrasts leaving him dizzily wanting more.

Tharn broke the kiss again and Type moved with him trying to keep the feeling with him but instead, he locked eyes with Tharn, pupils already dilated as he took off his shirt and grabbed Type’s hand running the fingers over the hard ridges of his body. Type knew what the other was doing, he was giving him one finally out, a reminder that the body on top of him was male that this wouldn’t be the soft supple body of a woman. But this wasn’t any man on top of him, this was Tharn and despite everything he trusted Tharn. And so he continued to let his fingers run down Tharn’s abdomen swallowing at how much he actually like the hard ridges and the breathy way in which Tharn watched him. Leaning back over him, Type didn’t even argue as he felt Tharn interlace their fingers holding him down as he went for another kiss. A kiss Type hungry met as Tharn shifted hand coming to grip his side.

He broke the kiss with shock as he felt Tharn’s hard member against his leg. The other stopped and looked at him with worry in his eyes. Type hated it and hated how his own dick was throbbing and painfully constricted in his shorts.

“Hurry up I don’t want to be here all day.”

Tharn shook his head a ghost of a smile on his lips as he pressed open mouth kisses to Type’s neck, large hands expertly raking down his body setting every fibre of his being alight. He barely registered his shirt being pulled over his head caught up in the sensations of Tharn’s hands on his body. Not even when he used his own hand did his body feel so small and when Tharn shifted his hips to pull down his boxers, thick arms holding him securely and Type found in the midst of his lust that he didn’t want Tharn to let him go. Tharn's tongue licked down his shaft before his taking him into his mouth causing Type’s eyes to roll back in his head fingers coming to grip the back of Tharn’s hair. He couldn’t hold back the moan at the feeling of Tharn’s tongue prodding against the slit as he ran barely-there touches against Type’s thighs. Then the mouth was gone and Tharn was talking to him and all he wanted was for the other boy to shut up and keep touching him.

“…sure about this?”

With a growl he sat and roughly pulled Tharn into a bruising kiss. It was nowhere near as nice as the ones Tharn had started with, teeth smashing together without a breath between them. The pop of lube finally shook him from his trance and he tensed as Tharn slicked a finger up. The other man grabbed a pillow and gently pulled Type up angling his ass in the air. Type swallowed as Tharn leaned over him shaking with the exertion of holding himself back and being gentle.

“It will feel weird at first tell me if it hurts.”

Type turned his head away eyes screwed shut so he could no longer see the care in Tharn’s eyes and he only further tensed as he felt the finger circle his hole. What the hell was he doing? He was going to have sex with a man! He couldn’t do this.

Then Tharn was pulling his face back and was kissing him again with such passion and need, tongue darting into his mouth while his free hand coming to tweak Type's nipples and the fear faded tensing only as he felt the finger enter him and yeah that did not feel good. But Tharn pushed further, mouth against his neck sucking and biting gently.

White stars exploded behind his eyes, whole body jerking up in ecstasy. Aginst his skin Tharn smiled.

“There it is?”

Type clung desperately to the other man feeling the finger shift and hit the sweet spot inside of him teasing him until he was almost sobbing from the overwhelming need and the fact he hadn’t even noticed the second finger slip in until Tharn had slowed down his ministrations on Type’s prostate focusing now on stretching him out. It wasn’t enough even when the third finger slipped in. Type needed more, he needed to feel what it was like to have Tharn inside him.

Then the fingers where gone and Tharn had moved away. Type moaned desperately trying to find the heat of the other boy’s body. He met Tharn’s gaze, eyes shot completely black with lust and his own dick pulsed in response. Without breaking contact Tharn used his teeth to rip the condom from the packet and rolled it over his dick. Type’s eyes slid down and widened comically at the size. There was no way that was going to fit. Even more so now as it edged closer to his ass. Tharn sensing the distress and came down to capture his lips in a smouldering kiss, free hand coming to grip Type's hip as he guided his own rock hard dick to the entrance. The tip pushed in, muscles clenching slightly at the intrusion, stretching him further than he imagined. His body twitched as the desire built up. Tharn’s magical mouth marked him, hand expertly jerking him off. Tharn took it slow, sliding his length in excruciatingly slow but Type didn’t need gently. He wanted to be fucked and so without a second thought he grabbed Tharn’s ass and rammed him in until he was practically balls deep. He grimaced at the pain but it was worth the way Tharn’s eyes rolled back mouth fall open.

“Fuck so tight.” He growled out through a wrecked voice and Type had to admit that did things to him need settling deep in his belly. He shifted his ass taking in the feeling of Tharn inside him and yeah it felt weird and hurt a bit but he wasn’t sure he liked it. Then Tharn pulled and slammed back into him, punching the little bundle of nerves and this time he arced his back screaming out in absolute pleasure. He didn’t even care as Tharn slapped a hand over his mouth as the asshole continued to piston into him and instinctively Type came to grip Tharn's arms, fingernails digging in. He shifted to wrap a leg around Tharn changing the angle of penetration but damn did it feel fuckign amazing. His screams of ecstasy turned into breathless huffs he felt his balls tighten to his body ready to come but Tharn sensing the change in his partner griped the base of Type’s dick.

"Not yet baby." he growled into Type's ear sending a shiver down his spine.

“Bastard.” He managed to say but Tharn kissed him again before shifting them both to hike one leg over his shoulder and then he was moving again slapping against Type’s ass cheeks and this time Tharn let him come, the pleasure in his groin coming hot and fast, cum spraying upon his chest. Eyes falling closed as Tharn gripped his thighs harder, fingertips bruising as he fucked harder using the tightening of Type’s walls to cum too.

Tharn’s head fell against his shoulder with a moan as inside him Type felt the dick pulse massaging his assaulted walls and a part of him didn’t want the feeling to stop. But it did and he felt Tharn’s grip turn gentle as he slowly pulled out both ignoring the way they protested the feeling. Tharn moved off the bed, the clear snap of the condom coming off enough for the realization to sink in.

“I’m gonna get a washcloth.” Tharn’s gently voice said and Type just nodded. With the other gone, Type was left with his thoughts and he felt very naked. Grabbing his shirt he used it to wipe the cum off his belly and threw it aside in disgust. With shaky arms, he rolled over to where he saw Tharn throw off his shirt. He slid the fabric over his head taken a deep breath of the scent.

He felt well and truly fucked both literally and figuratively. Never before had he felt this way, not with his own hand and not with the girls he had been with. Those were nothing in comparison to this. The way Tharn held him down, gentle yet domineering. How he had rammed into Type making him feel full and needed. He had planned to lie there and he wanted to hate ut yet he wanted more, wanted Tharn to fuck him into the mattress, again and again, kissing him with the same hunger. He slapped his cheek.

What the hell was he thinking, he wasn’t gay. This was a one-time thing. A way to pay the other man back but as the door opened up and Tharn padded back in, body still glistening with sweat and a smile on his face, Type knew. He wanted more.


End file.
